


A new Brood"mother"

by RealFinePoint



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, Disguise, Evil, M/M, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealFinePoint/pseuds/RealFinePoint
Summary: Chrysalis is humiliated by her defeat by Thorax, and while in seclusion she creates a new hive with a new goal, and she will harness the greatest power of all, lust. She just needs an unfortunate test subject.





	A new Brood"mother"

**Author's Note:**

> Work commissioned by Quantum Shift.  
https://goo.gl/wmXJUP  
Commission your own work here.

Chapter 0: Prologues and Explanations

“Feel that sensation crawling up into your heart. Feel the tingling, trembling sensation as your brain gives away to chaos. Feel the primordial juices of action pump through your veins. Do you feel it? Is there a shiver along your body, while a heavy weight sits in your stomach? Tell me, my little pony, are you  _ scared? _ ” These were the words of a demon, perhaps he thought at first, as the Queen’s tongue ran up along his cheek, her fangs cutting him slightly at the side of the cheek, the crimson fluid dripping to the floor with a pattern, as he couldn’t move a single muscle, and thought this was where he died. 

It all started so not-so-long ago. It started with Quantum Shift, the studious unicorn, the gay stallion, the party-goer, the reclusive know-it-all, it was as if he was living two lives. When he studied he got sucked into it like a filly got stuck glassy-eyed on cartoons, but his mind was not empty, no it was racing with ideas. Spells and incantations would line the walls of his mind like a messy spray-painting. Most of it hardly legible in after-thought, all using bold messy colors. It was almost euphoric, as the ideas spilled from the entropic brain to the stalwart paper which waited so patiently to be raped with ideas. 

Yet it was funny then, how when he finished, he would store it away in an archive, and perhaps come back to it in a dream, or another spurt of euphoric passion, but not likely. His drawers were stuffed with messy papers and abandoned ideas that he had once tossed around his head like a delectable candy, but then wound up spitting it out, and discarding it, like chewing gum that had gone stale. When those thoughts felt stale, and he wasn’t tired, that’s when the other half would take over.

He was not exactly secretive of the fact that he was a pretty-boy, he did nothing to fix it. He almost resembled a mare with a penis, and it made it quite easy to score, with stallions in specific. When his sex-drive kicked it, it really kicked into high gear. He was a bit of a sub, loved taking it i- well, let’s just say he usually ended up on the bottom. He didn’t mind. Being filled with cock helped plug the hole left after an unsuccessful study. It felt like he never actually slept in his own bed, always waking up next to a stud, melting into the warmth of their embrace, as he rubbed himself against their hind-legs, oh what a thrill.

Perhaps, if he had known where his sex-drive would land him, he would’ve thought twice before meeting a stallion out in the forgotten woods, and perhaps he wouldn’t have been picked up and kidnapped by the Changelings, as they could sense the lust from a mile away, and were rather hungry. See, the Queen had lost so many times, that she was no longer interested in looking for magic, but soon, yes soon, the graceful Queen would harness something even more powerful. In fact, it was something she had harnessed before Thorax, but now it was slightly different. It was not magic nor friendship, but it was lust… desire. It was sexual in nature. It drove stallions to madness and mares to regret. It was love. Before, the Queen had stolen the love through deception and deceit. She would leech the good intended love from those she seduced. However, as time went on, she found that it was not the only way to extract it. The love could be forced out, like toothpaste from a tube. She could tap into the most primal of urges, the dark catalyst of Stockholm, the pleading mortal shriek of coping. Or, perhaps even parental instincts. 

Her Majesty’s plan was already in motion, she just needed a… test subject. A proof of concept. First, she had the problem of a name. First, of her colony of true loyalist changelings, and second of her plan. The second was easy in her mind, whilst the first kept her up at night. Obviously, she would call the plan “Operation Lustraction”, but as for the name of her new colony… it simply couldn’t be anything related to changeling anymore, as that was the name Thorax had so wrongly stolen from her. It would have to strike fear into anypony who heard it, but be distinct enough to be separated from those false Changelings in the old hive. After living in the Everfree for so long, it slowly began apparent to her that her new hive should mimic the vibe of the forest itself… they would be, the “Nightstalkers”. 

The catalyst of their ascension would be simple. Chrysalis sent her best soldier on a simple mission. Find a pony so consumed with lust that they have lost reason! Seduce them how you can, and bring them here! When the moment is right, strike, and we can begin our ultimate test! So they went. Using the classic tactic of disguise, they first removed a pony they thought little would care for from the equation, then replaced them.It was, as it turns out, not hard. 

Finding somepony nopony would miss was trivial at best, and after a little research replacing them was not difficult either. The only perceived difficulty would be finding that perfect pony, willing to go to extreme ends to get laid.Fortunately for the Nightstalker, and unfortunately for our pony friend, poor Quantum Shift wasn’t hard to find, and the very first party the Nightstalker had visited, it had found him. 

Quantum Shift was situated in the corner, eyeing the area for a suitable pony to seduce, and fill that all too familiar hole left behind by failed research, when the Nightstalker (whom we’ll call Drone) spots him. The following takes place just after, and Quantum Shift is surely in for a surprise, as his upcoming date will cost him more than just a headache.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Chapter 1: The Capture

Praise be to the queen, who in all her glory has brought us shelter from the disease of friendship, whose long-reaching tentacles of laughter has infected and intoxicated all the lands. The following mission I undergo for her. My queen would be happy to know that I’ve found a target. There’s a mare sitting alone in the corner, with that glaze over her eyes as if she were looking to mate. They seem desperate, and a stallion has yet to claim her. Fortunately, my chosen form is a rather attractive stallion. The horn they possess is a good cover for my magic, and the caramel fur seems to be a good quality, as I have already received at least two compliments on it. I walk towards her with confidence in my step, as per my seduction training. As I approach her, she seems to have taken an interest in me, and our eyes met. Yes, this mission is proving to be more successful than I could have hoped. I need simply seduce one desperate mare and lure them to the forest, where my queen will begin Operation Lustraction. I stand in front of the unsuspecting mare, and smile with as much charm as this form will allow me, and it appears to work.

“Hello, cute one. You are looking cute tonight. I quite like your physical qualities,” I tell them, still remembering my seduction training. Mares like to be complimented on their physical appearance, and calling them cute is a clear indication of sexual intentions. 

“Huh.”  The mare says, before they begin to laugh. Their voice is deeper than I expected, but it is of no concern to me, as I am only courting them as a formality of my mission. The laughing indicates to me that they are light-spirited, and interested in me.

“That’s funny. Is that a joke, or are you really that nervous?”  The mare asks me, with a snort. They reminded me of a “nerd”, a word that I was taught here by the ponies. Snorting while you talk is a sign of awkward nature, which benefited me as awkward ponies are easier to manipulate.

“Neither. I am seriously interested in a sexual relation with you. I wish to implant you with my seed after sensual intercourse,” I replied, using my confident voice, such that they would understand that I am an assertive male, who was willing to breed with her. It seemed to work, because they smiled. 

“Uh, this is perhaps the most bizarre offer I’ve received… or at least the most straight-forward. Tell you what,”  The mare professed to me, as they examined my form, and seemed to find it satisfactory. “ Since you’re pretty good-looking, and I’ve no other offers… I’ll entertain you,”  The mare told me, as she put her hoof to my chest.  “And we can see if you’re crazy, or just a little unorthodox.” 

Then, without much hesitation, they began to lead me towards the stairs, which led to several empty bedrooms where we could procreate. I expected this, as I did not think I would be able to convince her to follow me to the woods without first gaining her lust more aggressively with sex. I had a few tricks ready to ensure it went well. She guided me to a room with a bed, where she closed the door, and looked to me, with a smirk. 

“Lay down on your back, and I will penetrate you.” I told her, to assert that I would be in a dominant position, where I could employ my tricks. Thankfully, they did not argue, and simply offered me another strange laugh, before crawling onto the bed, and laying on her back, where I followed. They spread their legs, and sprawled out before me, where I made a shocking discovery. It was in fact another stallion, and he had a penis. Not a very impressive one.

“You are a stallion. This is unexpected.” I told him, as he frowned. 

“Oh, you uh… you didn’t know? Sorry.”  They replied, as they closed their legs a bit and seemed embarrassed.

“It is of no consequence. Simply surprising. Let us proceed.” I told him, as he seemed surprised too, but I wasted no time with the debate of gender, as that was not my mission. Instead, I mounted him, holding his arms to the bed, as I pressed the phallus of this form to his available opening, an option I was told is a desirable option among ponies. I restrained him to assert my dominance in the situation, a trait I was told mares enjoyed, and though I did not know if it applied to stallions, it seems that it did, as he blushed, a sign of enjoyment. 

“ You’re not going to prepare first… or... you kn- eep!”  He said, making that strange sound after I had lubricated myself with a spell, and penetrated him. I must admit in my current form, it felt pleasant to have his flesh around me, but he had bitten his lip, and seemed distant, a sign I was told displays immense enjoyment. He did not talk after that. 

I massaged his phallus with a spell, and began to hump him at a steady pace, as he let out moans which seemed to be involuntary, though he did not seem to try and stifle them. I myself felt pleasure grow from my form’s phallus, and began to understand the power of lust, though of course it did not outweigh my loyalty to my queen, and the pleasure of serving her. 

As the tempo of the event increased, and I felt myself nearing climax in my form’s phallus, I decided to restrain his arms with magic, and instead put my hooves to his throat, and begin choking him, a dominant action I was told mares quite enjoy. He seemed alarmed at first, as I might’ve choked him a bit too hard, but at that same moment I decided to employ the spell the Queen had given me, which illuminated his eyes with green, and forced his mind to enjoy the stimuli, and amplify that enjoyment by three multiples. He stuck out his tongue, and began to breathe heavily with saliva down his lip, as he stopped struggling, and moaned considerably louder as I thrust into him with greater speed and depth.

He let out some choking sounds, and I felt him grow considerably tighter around my phallus as I reached my max speed, and built up to the climax, where I made twenty three thrusts at maximum speed, before making a final three at maximum depth, as I felt the seed leave my form, and entered his body, before the spell fully sank in, then dissipated, and I let go of him and his throat.

“This was an enjoyable experience, yes?” I asked him, hoping that the spell and my seductive charm had done its part in gaining his lust and also his trust. 

“Y-you… you could say that… I uh… w-wow… h-how did you…? T-that was the best I’ve ever…”  He began to say with bated breaths, slowly. I thought it was not wise for him to talk while so out of breath, and did not want him to die, so I put my hoof over his mouth to silence him, as he breathed out his nostrils.

“Silence, catch your breath. What’s important now is you listen to me. I can offer you pleasure a thousand times that if you meet me in the Everfree, about three miles straight from the entrance closest to the Apple Farm in Ponyville, tomorrow at six in the afternoon.” I told him, being as clear as possible to ensure he understood, before I got off of him, and headed for the exit. He seemed to want to say something, but was too tired, and I had already left. 

It was now tomorrow, at six in the afternoon. I was waiting in the forest, precisely where I said I would be, still in stallion form. My mind was filled with elation, knowing that soon I would finally satisfy my Queen, and would surely be rewarded with the ever-valuable prize of her appreciation. I could barely contain myself, standing there in the forest. Yet, in the back of my mind I also held an anxiety, that if this stallion did not show up, then she might be disappointed in me, or even punish me. That thought had exactly the opposite effect, I was scared. When fifteen minutes later they had still not shown up, I was terrified, and when I heard rustling in the grass, I was sure it was the queen here to kill me, or feed me to the hive! Yet, no, it was actually my salvation, that stallion from earlier who I had seduced. They had actually come, and though I could see the concern in their eyes, they were here and that’s all that mattered. 

“You know, this spot isn’t exactly easy to find… and it’s rather shady, no pun-intended. If I wasn’t so curious, and your dick wasn’t so good, I would not have come at all. Now, I have about three hundred bug bites, and my hooves are sore… I really hope whatever you brought me all the way out here for is worth it, I had to postpone my studies for this.”  The stallion told me, annoyance in their voice, that soon turned to relief and then a smile, as I smiled to them. 

“Do not worry, it is very worth it. I have for you exactly as promised. Pleasure beyond compare. More than that even, I offer happiness, not just for you, but for a whole race of fortunate creatures! No, no, it goes beyond that in fact. I offer salvation for all of Equestria!” I told him excitedly, perhaps saying too much for the moment, as they did not need to know my plans yet. I simply couldn’t contain myself, and without hesitation I changed forms, back to my original form, and as my horn glew with excitement, their eyes turned to terror, and they took a step back, their horn began to glow too, but defensively, not that I was worried.

“A changeling! Damnit, I should’ve suspected something was up… you were way too weird, way too GOOD to be natural! Fuck, stay back, I know how to use this thing!”  The stallion said, and this time it was my turn to laugh.

“Fool. We are no longer changelings, but Nightstalkers! Our Queen has shown us the light, and you are our ticket to salvation!” I told them, as I fired my concussive blast, and they tried to stop it with a shield. It didn’t work. Then, I saw them try to teleport, some sort of portal opened up, and I quickly sealed it with my own spell, taught to me by the Queen herself. The queen had lent me a portion of her power for just this event, and now I would claim far more for her than she gave to me. The shield broke shortly, and as he tried to retaliate with his own blast, it was destroyed by the power of mine. 

There was a moment of fear in his eyes as the final distance had been made, and my magic collided with his fur. There was a moment of fleeting desperation as he reached to the heavens, thinking maybe some pony would come help him as he was engulfed in my magic, and his body began to fail him as his eyes closed shut, and his mind began to leave him. I took such unrivaled joy in watching his body fall! I took such elation in taking his limp corpse and dragging it across the forest towards our new hive! In the back of my mind, all I thought was how happy my Queen would be, and how happy I would be. I kept laughing and I couldn’t stop! This is what joy was! This was true love! I loved her, I loved my queen! Knowing that this offering would help her in any way filled me with such bubbling joy! Then… I made a final laugh, knowing that when he woke up, he would feel her grace too. 

  
  


  
  



End file.
